A single sign-on session is an authentication process that permits a user to enter a single password in order to access multiple web-based applications. This process authenticates the user for each of the applications that they have been given rights to in order to eliminate further sign-on prompts when they switch from one application to another in a particular session. In such an environment, when a user request is redirected to a federated web application upon successful authentication, the federated web application needs to ensure if the request is authorized to execute the application. If the request cannot be authorized, then there needs to be a list of uniform resources locators (URLs) where the request can be properly routed, based on a series of parameters. In current models, each federated web application defines its own set of rules and parameters in order to properly route the request. However, this approach has a number of inherent challenges.